Kushina Uzumaki
|Zdjęcie=Kushina 2.png |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=うずまきクシナ |Rōmaji=Uzumaki Kushina |Inne nazwy= Naruto chapter 498, page 12, |Japoński=Emi Shinohara |Przypisy=Trzeci Databook, ss. 22-23 |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Kobieta |Grupa krwi=B |Urodziny=10 Lipca |Status=Nie żyje |Wiek część 2=24 |Wzrost część 2=165 cm |Waga część 2=47 kg |Klasyfikacja=Jinchūriki~Kurama |Czakra=Uwolnienie Wiatru, Uwolnienie Wody, Uwolnienie Yin |Rejestracja Ninja=007310 |Przynależność=Uzushiogakure, Konohagakure |Klan=Klan Uzumaki |Rodzina=Minato Namikaze~Mąż |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=382 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=128 |Shippūden=Tak |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations |Film=Naruto Shippūden film: Zaginiona wieża |OVA=Naruto Shippūden: UNSG przerywniki anime |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film }} była kunoichi z Konohagakure, która pochodziła z klanu Uzumaki z Uzushiogakure. Była także drugą jinchūriki Dziewięcioogoniastego. Przeszłość Będąc urodzoną w sławnym na cały świat klanie Uzumaki z Uzushiogakure, Kushina spędziła większość swojej młodości w sercu wojny, co wywołało u niej silne pragnienie codziennego pokoju. W dość młodym wieku została wysłana do Konohy i zapisana do Akademii. Chcąc uczynić swoje pierwsze wrażenie mocnym, ogłosiła swojej klasie, że ma zamiar zostać pierwszą kobietą Hokage. Pozostałe dzieci wyśmiały jej wypowiedź i zaczęły przezywać ją od , ze względu na jej wówczas okrągłą twarz i ogniste, czerwone włosy. To sprawiło, że wpadła w szał i pobiła dzieci, które jej dokuczały. Z tego względu, że jej włosy w tym czasie wściekle fruwały wokół, otrzymała pseudonim . left|thumb|Mito pociesza Kushinę. Kushinie ostatecznie powiedziano dlaczego musiała opuścić swój dom w Uzushio i przybyć do Konohy; ze względu na jej wyjątkową czakrę, miała zostać następną jinchūriki Dziewięcioogoniastego. Kushina była przerażona tym faktem, lecz została uspokojona przez ówczesną jinchūriki Dziewięcioogoniastego, Mito Uzumaki. Tuż przed dokonaniem przeniesienia bestii, Mito wyjaśniła Kushinie, że miłość jest jedynym sposobem na oswojenie Kuramy i pokonania jego nienawiści. thumb|Minato ratuje Kushinę. Kiedy miała około 12 lat, Kushina — teraz już genin — została porwana przez shinobich z Kumogakure, którzy chcieli wykorzystać jej specjalną czakrę do zdobycia kontroli nad Dziewięcioogoniastym. Kiedy eskortowali ją do Kumo, dziewczynka w sekrecie wyrywała i pozostawiała za sobą swoje czerwone włosy w nadziei, że ktoś ją odnajdzie i uratuje. Minato Namikaze, jeden z jej byłych kolegów z klasy, którego Kushina uważała za mięczaka, był jedynym, który przybył jej na ratunek. Po ocaleniu jej, wyznał, że zawsze podziwiał jej czerwone włosy. Po tym jak Minato udowodnił, iż akceptuje ją taką jaką jest i lubi jej jedyną rzecz, której ona w sobie nienawidzi, Kushina zakochała się w nim, od tej pory uważając swoje włosy za , która ich razem związała. Ostatecznie, odwzajemnione uczucia Minato pomogły jej w oswojeniu Kuramy. Wraz z wiekiem, Kushina stała się rozpoznawana za swoje piękno i unikatowy styl ninjutsu, włączając w to techniki fūinjutsu pochodzące z jej klanu. W pewnym momencie, Kushina poślubiła Minato. Była później obecna, aby móc ujrzeć zaprzysiężenie swojego męża na Czwartego Hokage, będąc bardzo podekscytowaną słysząc o tym po raz pierwszy. W czasie swojej dziesięciomiesięcznej ciąży, będącej skutkiem bycia jinchūriki, była sekretnie pilnowana przez najlepszego ucznia Minato, Kakashiego Hatake, który pilnował ją na rozkaz Minato. W połowie ciąży, przyszli rodzice zdecydowali się nazwać swoje nienarodzonego dziecko "Naruto" po głównej postaci pierwszej książki, napisanej przez Jiraiyę. Kiedy Jiraiya spytał czy są pewni swojego wyboru, twierdząc, że to imię przyszło mu do głowy pewnego w dnia w trakcie jedzenia ramenu, Kushina powiedziała, że jest to piękne imię. Zaoferowali nawet Sanninowi zostanie ojcem chrzestnym Naruto. Kushina również miała nadzieję, iż jej syn i najmłodszy syn jej najlepszej przyjaciółki Mikoto Uchihy, Sasuke zostaną przyjaciółmi w przyszłości. Ze względu na to, iż pieczęć trzymająca Dziewięcioogoniastego w ciele Kushiny mogła się złamać w czasie porodu, zostały utworzone specjalne ustalenia. Kushina musiała opuścić wioskę w sekrecie i urodzić w oddalonej lokacji, a Minato miał pomagać w utrzymaniu pieczęci, zaś członkowie ANBU patrolować teren. Krótko po narodzinach Naruto, jednakże, pojawił się zamaskowany mężczyzna. Zabił on wszystkich członków ANBU, Biwako, Taji i pojmał nowo narodzonego Naruto, grożąc, że jego również zabije. Minato był w stanie odebrać mu Naruto, lecz to dało szansę zamaskowanemu ninja na ucieczkę z Kushiną. Pragnąc wykorzystać Kuramę do zniszczenia Konohy, wydostał bestię z ciała kobiety. Witalność odziedziczona po klanie Uzumaki, pozwoliła jej na przeżycie wydobycia bestii z jej ciała, choć była po tym bardzo osłabiona. Zamaskowany człowiek próbował zmusić Kuramę do wykończenia Kushiny, lecz została uratowana przez Minato i zaprowadzona do Naruto, z którym została podczas, gdy Minato udał się na pomoc w obronie wioski. Aby móc powstrzymać atak Dziewięcioogoniastego, Minato był zmuszony do zabrania bestii w miejsce pobytu swojej żony i dziecka. Będąc wciąż osłabiona, Kushina użyła swojej zmniejszonej czakry do powstrzymania Kuramy za pomocą łańcuchów z czakry. Pomimo lęku przed tym, że trauma mogłaby ją zabić w jej obecnym stanie, Kushina zgodziła się na to, aby Dziewięcioogoniasty został z powrotem zapieczętowany w jej ciele, aby tym samym mógł umrzeć wraz z nią. Jej wola poświęcenia siebie za Minato i Naruto; były jej podziękowaniem za obdarowanie ją tak szczęśliwym życiem. Minato zasugerował użycie techniki Shiki Fūjin na Kuramie i zamiast tego zapieczętować go w Naruto, wybierając wiarę w niego jako ojca dziecka. thumb|Kushina i Minato ochraniają Naruto przed Dziewięcioogoniastym. Ponieważ, że to również oznaczało śmierć Minato i w konsekwencji samotne oraz okropne życie dla Naruto, Kushina naturalnie zaprotestowała. Minato, choć rozumiał jej obawy, przekonał ją, że to będzie najlepszym rozwiązaniem, ponieważ wierzy w Naruto i to również pozwoli Kushinie na zobaczenie się z nim, gdy będzie starszy. Po tym jak Minato zapieczętował połowę Yin Kuramy w sobie, bestia znacząco się skurczyła, co sprawiło, że utraciła również swoje łańcuchy. Odkrywając intencje Hokage, osłabiony Dziewięcioogoniasty usiłował zabić Naruto, lecz oboje Minato i Kushina zasłonili go własnymi ciałami. Gdy Minato wykonywał pieczętowanie i będąc w chwili swojej śmierci, Kushina wyznała Naruto jak bardzo go kochała, dając mu swoje najlepsze porady na przyszłość; jej ostatnim czynem na tym świecie było przelanie na swojego syna największej dawki miłości, jaka była tylko możliwa. Następnie Minato zapieczętował resztki ich pozostałej czakry w Naruto. W anime, tuż przed jej śmiercią, pojawił się Trzeci Hokage. Kushina zdradziła Hiruzenowi imię dziecka oraz poprosiła starszyznę o ochronę Naruto, umierając krótko po tym. Osobowość W dzieciństwie, Kushina była upartą, impulsywną i ekscentryczną dziewczynką. Według Jiraiyi, była również rozmowna oraz miała zadatki na chłopczycę. Również Tsunade zauważyła, że zarówno osobowość Naruto, jak i jego styl ninjutsu odziedziczył w większości po swojej matce. Kushina posiadała również tik werbalny: kiedy była speszona, bądź podekscytowana najczęściej kończyła sentencję słowem , cechą, o którą miała nadzieję, iż nie zostanie odziedziczona przez Naruto (który także używa ) i jej wnuka (który używa . W anime, zostało również ukazane jak te cechy ukrywały jej kompleksy, takie jak posiadanie czerwonych włosów, bycie cudzoziemką, jak i również jinchūriki Kuramy, a także poniekąd nerwową osobą. Jako dorosła, Kushina była zrównoważoną i radosną osobą, która posiadała jednocześnie zuchwałą część osobowości. Pomimo swojej spokojnej i dobrej natury, zachowała swoje porywcze zachowanie z dzieciństwa, którym okazjonalnie atakowała tych, którzy ją zdenerwowali. Była również nieustraszona, gdyż jej przyjaciółka Mikoto była wyraźnie zdziwiona kiedy Kushina wyraziła swoje obawy przed bólami porodowymi. Bardzo również martwiła się o swojego małżonka i nienarodzonego syna, ukazując silne instynkty macierzyńskie, gdyż z łatwością udało jej się przewidzieć przyszłą osobowość swojego dziecka oraz jego płeć, na długo przed porodem. Kushina bardzo kochała swoją rodzinę i nie bała się poświęcić własnego życia, aby móc powstrzymać Kuramę, przyjmując nawet śmiertelny atak lisa, który był wymierzony w jej nowo narodzonego syna. Choć bała się okrutnego życia Naruto, którego miał doświadczyć jako osierocony jinchūriki, zrobiła co w swojej mocy, aby móc podarować mu jak najwięcej miłości w ostatnich chwilach swojego życia. Bardzo również troszczyła się o uczniów Minato, uważając Rin za uroczą, często przytulając ją i dając całusa w czoło i mając przyjacielskie kłótnie z Obito, który według Minato był jej ulubieńcem. Wygląd Kushina była kobietą powszechnie znaną ze swojej urody. Miała szczupłą, lecz kobiecą budowę ciała, jasną skórę, fioletowe oczy i charakterystyczne dla Uzumakich czerwone włosy, które długością sięgały jej do kostek (talli w anime), posiadające kosmyki sięgające ramion, znajdujące się po obu stronach jej twarzy. Część z nich spinała czarną spinką po lewej stronie głowy. Nosiła jasną bluzkę z wysokim kołnierzem pod długą, luźną suknią bez rękawów, opaskę na nadgarstku i standardowe sandały shinobi. Choć jej styl ubierania się zazwyczaj składał się z tych ubrań, była widziana również nosząc go w innych wariancjach kolorystycznych. W trakcie misji, nosiła niebieski ochraniacz na głowę, a jej włosy były związane w wysoki kucyk z kosmykami znajdującymi się bo obu stronach jej twarzy oraz standardowy strój shinobi z Konohy. W dzieciństwie posiadała bardziej okrągłą twarz, co w połączeniu z jej czerwonymi włosami, które naturalnie ją okalały, sprawiały, że przypominała ona pomidora. Jej strój składał z bluzki bez rękawów, która krojem przypominała kimono, przypasaną zielonym obi nad koszulką z krótkim rękawem wraz z parą ciemnoniebieskich spodni i brązowych sandałów shinobi. Jakiś czas później, miała na sobie bluzkę bez na krótki rękaw, która krojem przypominała kimono, przypasaną czarnym obi, krótką, czarną spódnicę, podkolanówki, które długością sięgały do jej ud, ochraniacz na głowę oraz brązowe sandały. Umiejętności W czasach uczęszczania do Akademii, Kushina udowodniła, że jest bardzo silną i zażartą wojowniczką w walce na gołe pięści, będąc w stanie pobić kilkoro dzieci (a nawet genina w anime) "prawie do śmierci" za dokuczanie jej, tym samym zdobywając przezwisko "Krwawej Habanero". Choć przyznała się do swoich braków talentu w poszczególnych zdolnościach, Kushina stała się wysoko cenioną kunoichi dzięki swojemu unikatowemu stylowi ninjutsu, zdobywając nawet rozpoznawalność wśród Sanninów za swoją sprawność. Potrafiła kontrolować żywioły Wiatru, Wody i Yin. Siły Życiowe i Zdolności Czakry Jako członkini klanu Uzumaki, Kushina została hojnie obdarowana silnymi siłami życiowymi, które gwarantowały jej potężne rezerwy czakry i witalność. Dzięki nim posiadała również ogromną wytrzymałość, zdolności regeneracyjne oraz długowieczność. Nawet jak na standardy swojego klanu, Kushina posiadała potężną i specjalną formę czakry, która uczyniła ją idealną kandydatką do zostania jinchūriki, efektywnie pieczętując całego Kuramę we wnętrzu swojego ciała, co tylko dodatkowo powiększyło rezerwy jej czakry. Ostatecznie, ta cecha pozwoliła jej na przetrwanie wydostania z niej Kuramy, jednocześnie będąc tuż po porodzie i wciąż będąc w stanie zagwarantować dużą pomoc swojemu ukochanemu na polu walki pomimo swojego ogromnego wykończenia. Również będąc bardzo osłabiona, nie umarła natychmiastowo po byciu nabitą na pazur Dziewięcioogoniastego. Fūinjutsu Kushina była bardzo utalentowana i doświadczona w sztuce fūinjutsu; której później nauczyła także Minato. Od swojego klanu nauczyła się technik pieczętowania m.in. ogoniastych bestii. Dzięki swojej czakrze, Kushina była w stanie zmaterializować Kongō Fūsa, które były wystarczająco silne, aby powstrzymać i podporządkować Kuramę. Potrafiła również utworzyć barierę z tych łańcuchów, aby powstrzymać kogokolwiek od jej przekroczenia, nawet Trzeciego Hokage. Część II Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi: Odliczanie Obecnie pojawia się podczas treningu swojego syna. Pragnie on zapanować nad mocą Kuramy. Niestety, zaczyna przegrywać. Mrok w jego sercu powoli go opanowuje. I tutaj właśnie debiutuje. Naruto nie ma pojęcia kim jest jego matka, kiedy pojawia się podczas treningu. Dopiero po chwili rozmowy uświadamia sobie kim jest i rzuca się jej w objęcia. Kushina rozmawia z Naruto, który bardzo szybko komplementuje jej długie włosy, opowiada jak poznała i zakochała się w Minato. Po tym rzuciła pytanie do Naruto co wynikło z połączenia "Żółtego Błysku Konohy" i "Krwawej Habanero". W odpowiedzi usłyszała od syna, który odziedziczył wolę rodziców: "Pomarańczowy Hokage Konohy". Gdy pomogła Naruto wygrać z Kuramą opowiada mu o wydarzeniu z przed 16 laty. Kończy swoją opowieść słowem "Przepraszam". Jednak Naruto nie chce od niej przeprosin. Podczas życia doświadczył wiele bólu jednak nigdy źle nie pomyślał o żadnym z rodziców. Może dlatego, że nigdy ich przy sobie nie miał. Do tego czasu nie potrafił pojąć co do nich czuje. Teraz jednak sytuacja się zmieniła. Wie, że zarówno jego ojciec jak i matka oddali życie za niego. Jest im za to wdzięczny. Kushina rozpłakała się ze szczęścia. Jej czakra jednak zaczęła się kończyć i jedyne co zdążyła zrobić przed odejściem do życia pozagrobowego to podziękować Naruto za to, że jest ich synem. Dziedzictwo Kushina przede wszystkim pragnęła chronić swojego nowo narodzonego syna Naruto. To dlatego początkowo odrzuciła decyzję Minato, aby zapieczętować w nim Dziewięcioogoniastego. Nie chciała także narzucać mu niedoli, której jinchūriki muszą doświadczać w czasie swojego życia, a dodatkowo nie chciała pozostawić swojego syna jako sieroty, co gwarantował plan Minato, w którym on także straciłby własne życie, dlatego też Kushina chciała poświęcić jedynie własne życie i ponownie zapieczętować bestię w swoim ciele. Ostatecznie akceptując plan Minato, który również ochroniłby ich wioskę, Kushina spędziła swoje ostatnie chwile życia na wyznaniu Naruto jak powinien żyć. Kilkanaście lat później odegrała kluczową rolę w pomocy przejęciu Naruto kontroli nad Dziewięcioogoniastym; moc, która później w dużej mierze zależała od sukcesu Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi. Ponadto, Kushina jest dość podobna z charakteru do swojego syna Naruto, co zostało zauważone przez Kuramę i Minato. To stało się źródłem siły i radości dla Minato, aby móc walczyć u boku Naruto przeciwko swojemu byłemu uczniowi, Obito. Ciekawostki *Imię Kushiny było prawdopodobnie inspirowane na mitologicznej postaci Kushinadzie-hime (櫛名田比売), żonie Susanoo. Kiedy miała zostać pożarta przez węża Yamata no Orochi, Kushinada-hime została uratowana przez Susanoo w zamian za zostanie jego żoną. Susanoo przemienił dziewczynę w grzebień, który ukrył w swoich włosach, a następnie pokonał węża. Po tym wszystkim, zbudował pałac w Izumo, gdzie ją poślubił. ** Nazwisko jej męża, Namikaze (波風 "fale i wiatr"), może być również nawiązaniem do tej legendy, gdyż Susanoo był bogiem burz i mórz. *Jest jedną z zaledwie sześciu jinchūriki, którzy nie zginęli po wydobyciu z nich Ogoniastych Bestii, wraz z Czarnym Zetsu, Hagoromo Ōtsutsukim, Killer B, Obito Uchihą i jej synem Naruto Uzumakim. Powodem tego była witalność jej klanu, którą odziedziczyła. *Na okładce rozdziału 503, włosy Kushiny przypominają ogony Dziewięcioogoniastego. * Strój shinobi, który miała na sobie w anime jest taki sam, który nosiła jej kopia w Świecie Genjutsu. * Jako iż, Kushina otrzymała przezwisko po czerwonej papryce, a Minato był znany jako "Żółty Błysk Konohy", samozwańczy tytuł Naruto "Pomarańczowego Hokage Konohy" jest nawiązaniem do faktu, że kolor pomarańczowy jest mieszanką kolorów czerwonego i żółtego. *Według databooków: **Jej ulubionym wyrażeniem było: . **Była dobrą kucharką, a jej kuchnię najbardziej lubił Minato. **Hobby Kushiny było płatanie figli i pogawędki. **Ulubioną potrawą Kushiny był ramen z solą podczas, gdy nie lubiła kawy oraz gorzkich potraw. **Kushina nie chciała tak naprawdę z nikim walczyć. Cytaty *(Kiedy w dzieciństwie spytano ją o jej marzenia na przyszłość) *(Do Kuramy) *(Do Jiraiyi) *(Do Minato) *(Ostatnie słowa do małego Naruto) *(Do Naruto) *(Do Naruto) *(Do Naruto) Źródła Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Jinchūriki